Romeo & Juliet
by asdfxjenna
Summary: Deanna's life will change as a talent manager has found her and offers her a once in a lifetime opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

**NOTE**: I do not own Big Time Rush, Kelly, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Jo, Camille, Jett, and Gustavo Rocque.

Deanna knew the boys; Kendall, Logan, James, & Carlos since they were 9 years old. And the 5 of them became like brothers and sister. But Deanna secretly liked Kendall since she first met him, when she moved into town. Seven years later, in their sophomore year in high school, Gustavo Rocque gave the boys an opportunity of a lifetime, move to Hollywood becoming popstars, which means leaving Deanna behind in Minnesota. Of course, like any other best friend should, she told the boys that she understand and was happy for them and that they should go for it. Before the boys left, they hung out with Deanna for a bit before going to the airport. Deanna wanted to tell Kendall how she felt but she thought it was too late and never told him. So they left once their driver came to pick up the boys, Katie & Mrs. Knight… Deanna went back home and lay down on her bed in her room, missing the boys soo much and crying her tears out for Kendall.

It's been two years since the guys left, and both the guys & Deanna were now in their senior year high school. Of course, Deanna was still in the same high school in Minnesota and the guys were attending the Palm Woods School at the Palm Woods Hotel. They both have lost contact with each other, knowing the boys were now a band and were busy at the studio most of the time and Deanna, was working at a clothing store, _Forever 21_, in the mall and she is also part of the volleyball team for her high school. Deanna blossomed into a beautiful girl since the boys left and has a boyfriend name Darian, Kendall goes out with New Town High's Jo Taylor, Logan goes out with Camille & James goes out with Annie; as for Carlos, he's been out on dates with a couple of girls.

But Deanna's life will change as a talent manager has found her and offers her a once in a lifetime opportunity. Will she take it? Will she get to see the guys? Will she tell Kendall how she felt?

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Deanna's POV**:

"Come on babe, I'm late for work!" I shouted.

Darian is always taking his time to get ready, when really he is just only dropping me off at the mall.

"Ok ok, im coming you don't have to shout." He said.

He got into the car and drove off, we went inside the mall and he saw his friends at the food court, they were all waiting for Darian. So I kissed him goodbye and off we went separate ways.

I got to work 10 minutes late and my boss saw me come in the store, for some reason he was in a good mood and he didn't b*tch at me. He just told me that as long as I'm not 30 minutes late, then I'm good.

After I put down my purse and jacket in the backroom, I started to get to working, I went to the dressing room area and got all the unwanted clothes from the rack and put back where they belong. Then suddenly, I bumped into a lady, probably around her thirties.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." She said.

I told her "No, I'm sorry I should've look where I was going."

She took one good look at me. "My name is Debra, and I must say, you are beautiful and I like your style. I hope you don't mind but I have a question to ask you."

"Thank you," I replied "Sure, what's your question?'

"Have you ever tried acting? She asked.

"No… well, except I did a play in my sophomore year, I was Juliet in _Romeo & Juliet_." I told her. I started to reminiscence at that point in time, I was Juliet and Kendall was Romeo. James played my Dad. Carlos and Logan were on Romeo's side of the family. I forgot all about the boys. Then I came back to reality.

"Oh... well would you consider in acting?" Debra asked.

"I don know…"

"Well, call me by tomorrow. Cause I do leave on friday to go back to LA. And if you're interested let me know as soon as possible, because you, my dear could be an actress." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her, as she walked away going to jewelry section.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

"What are you doing? Guys, come on Kelly is downstairs waiting in the lobby!" I shouted.

"Well, maybe if Hortence woke us up early then it wouldn't be a problem!" James shouted back.

"The name is Logan! And plus, I'm not your alarm clock!" shouted to James.

Me, Carlos, and Katie just laughed.

We all went down to the lobby and saw Kelly. "We have 45 minutes to get to photo studio for your photoshoot. Come on, lets go."

We walked out of Palmwoods and got inside the limo.

I was sitting next to Kelly, looking over at today's schedule with her. Carlos was looking at the window, "Looks guys, that theater is playing _Romeo & Juliet_! Remember we did that play in sophomore year!"

"Yeah" James said, "Kendall was afraid to kiss Deanna" all three of the boys laughed.

"You were afraid to kiss a girl?" Kelly asked while laughing along with them.

"I was just nervous, cause I really like Deanna at that time. Deanna was our bestfriend for seven years, and I had a crush on her." I told Kelly.

Carlos laughed "Oh man I miss Deanna."

"Me too" James & Logan said at the same time.

"I wonder how she's doing now…" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Deanna's POV**:

I saw my cousin, Abby, at the mall, while I closing up the store, and she offered me a ride taking me home. I was happy to take that offer cause I didn't wanna take the bus home. On the way home, I told her about Debra. And she told me that I should go for it. Of course, that reminded me of how I told the boys that they should go to LA. Abby drove up the drive way and I got out of the car, I told her "Thanks for the ride home." I closed the car door and she drove off.

I got inside the house and found my mom and her boyfriend, Dan, in the living room, watching t.v. My sister and brother were already sleeping.

"How was school and work?" she asked with a smile.

I told my mom about Debra. My mom got up and she hugged me with joy.

"Well…' she said.

"Well what?" I said back.

"Well, have you thought about it?" she asked.

I told her "Yeah, I would like to. But I don't wanna leave Darian and the volleyball team behind."

"Well yeah, I know sweetheart, but you never know what will happen once you move to California." She told me.

"And plus maybe, you get to see your bestfriends again." Dan said.

"True." I told him. "But what about Darian? I can't just leave him."

"Well, whatever your decision is, I'll support you all the way." My mom hugged me a goodnight hug before going to my room.

I got to my room and lay down on my bed, before going to sleep I texted Darian, "Babe, I got home. Anyways, let's meet up tomorrow before going to work. K?"

He replied back "ok Deanna. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" I replied back.

After replying him back, I took another good look at his text, "_ok Deanna?_" usually he would say _babe_, or _baby_, but _Deanna_? I felt like something was going on. & something was going on. 28 minutes later, my friend, Justine, had called me.

"You will never guess what happened!" Of course, that was the first thing Justine had said when I picked up.

"What?" I asked.

"it's about Darian." She said back.

" I knew something was up with that boy. I texted him earlier, telling him that we should meet up tomorrow. And he replied back "_ok Deanna. Goodnight._"

"Wtf?" she said. "I heard that he's breaking up with you tomorrow."

"What? Why?" I asked her with a mad tone of voice. I was about to breakdown in tears.

"He told Tina, that he wanted to be with her all this time instead of you." She told me

Tina was a junior in our high school and also is a cheerleader.

I held my tears back. "Well good…" I told Justine, "because I have something to tell you."

I told Justine about meeting Debra at work and that she was a talent manager and offered me to move to LA and become an actress. My mom, Dan, and my cousin approved. Justine also approved it. And that I didn't need Darian anyways. Justine kept our conversation a secret and that she was going to nobody about Debra and the whole actress thing. And I made my final decision to move to LA.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

During the photo shoot, I had Deanna on my mind the whole time since Carlos pointed out _Romeo & Juliet_ on our way to the photoshoot, when of course, I should be thinking about Jo.

"Yupp, you are definitely thinking about Deanna." Logan whispered to me.

'No, I'm not. I'm thinking about Jo." I told him.

"Yeah, ok. You can't just forget about the girl whom we knew since we were 9 and plus you defended her against any bully who made fun of her throughout elementary till our sophomore year in high school. Every time, the five of us hung out, you two are always sitting next to each together and having inside jokes. And yes, we all miss her. But you miss her the most" Carlos reasoned.

I ignored those two and began to text Jo.

"Hey baby, how's work?" I texted Jo.

"Work is the same everyday. How's the photo shoot going?" she asked.

"It's going great. I really like the outfit they picked out for us."

"That's good" she replied. "Can you take a picture with your phone and send it to me?" she asked flirtatiously.

"hahaha" I replied back, "you just have to wait for the latest issue of the magazine, like every girl out there."

"No fair but ok Well I gotta go back, I have to do a scene with Jett. I love you." she replied.

"I love you too, Jo. & don't kiss him too long!" I'll see you later tonight.'

"Ok ok. Don't worry. It's not a kissing scene. See you later. 3"

"Mmm-hmmm…" James looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, " he said "it's your turn for your solo photo shoot."

I got up to from the couch and headed to make-up and wardrobe room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Deanna's POV**:

"Hey Darian."

Me and Darian agreed to meet up at Starbucks before going to work.

"So… how was work last night?" he asked.

"Same as everyday." I didn't want to tell him about Debra and about my decision to move to LA until he confess up first about Tina, So I decided to bring up the Tina topic.

"So, you like Tina, huh?" I asked him.

"How do you know? And I'm guessing you know about the whole break up thing, huh? That's why you wanted to see me before work?."

"Yes." I told him. Of course, I lied, I know that wasn't the reason why I wanted to see him until Justine told me about him and Tina.

"Well, Deanna I do want to break up with you. I mean I like you and all but you're too clingy."

"I am NOT!" I argued back.

"Yes, you are. Deanna, I like Tina for a really long time. And now that she's single, I want to go out with her." He said calmly.

"If you liked Tina all this time, then why did you asked me to go out with and be your girlfriend? UGHH! You are such a jerk, you know that?" I was getting furious at him, but I tried to calm down since we were out in public.

"You're cute, you're on the volleyball team and you were single…. I am really sorry for doing this to you." he said.

"I'm glad that we are breaking up and just so you know, I'm moving to California." After I told him that, I got up and walked away. I didn't bother to look back.

As soon as I got to work, I went to the back room and put my stuff away. I got my phone out of my purse and Debra's information card. I deleted Darian's number first and started to call Debra. She was ecstatic that I called and that she was happy that I made my decision. She wanted to have a meeting with me and my family tonight. And so, it was agreed.

An hour before closing time, I had a conversation with my boss. I told him that I was moving to California. He was happy for me, and he told me that I was his best employer. I hugged my boss goodbye.

As I got home, Debra was already in the living room, along with my siblings, mom, and Dan. We had all discuss my best interest in becoming an actress. And that I was going to stay in the Palms Woods hotel by myself, since Dan already has a apartment in California and it only has two bedrooms, good enough for Dan & my Mom in one room, and my brother and sister in the other room. It was arranged that I leave first since everything in the house needed to pack. Debra told me that I would leave Saturday with her since I took her offer and she changed her flight schedule for me. Tomorrow I would have to get my school transfer papers and I would hang out with Justine for the last time. Everything was settled and agreed.

It was already Saturday and I was ready to leave Minnesota. Of course, my family and Dan were coming to California next weekend, which means I had one week to myself. Justine came to house just in time before I got in the taxi with Debra. I said my goodbyes, and driver drove off to the airport. On our way to California, Debra and I had talked about upcoming shows that needed new faces on tv and was suitable for me.

We landed at LAX, got our luggage and then got inside a limo. In my mind I was freaking out that I was in a limo. The driver had stopped and told us that we have arrived at the Palm Woods Hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Deanna's POV**:

"Well Deanna, Welcome to Hollywood! Debra said as we both got out.

I smiled at her "Thanks."

The driver only took out my luggage from the trunk. Debra and I walked into the hotel. We got to the counter, and the receptionist, Mr. Bitters, was getting my room information and room key.

As we stood at the counter, there was this cute boy who had just come up next to me, wanting to talk to Mr. Bitters about his room. He seemed like he was around my age. He turn his head to look at me, he introduced himself.

"Hi, you must be new! I'm Nick." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Deanna and yes, I'm new here." I smiled at him while I stuck out my hand and shook his hand.

Mr. Bitter came out and gave me my key to my room. Debra had paid for everything, she gave me a hug goodbye and told me that today & tomorrow I have the rest of day to enjoy and that she'll see me on Monday to start booking for auditions. And so, Debra left.

Forgetting that he wanted to talk to Mr. Bitters, Nick offered to take my luggage and guide me to my room. As so, I let him and followed him to the elevator. On our way to the room, he told that I was going to have a great time here, at the Palm Woods. We got to my room and he opened the door and gave me my key and luggage.

"I guess I'll see you around." He said with a smile and a wink.

"Sure thing." I said back to him.

And so, Nick left. I called my mom to let her know that I got here safely. And then, I got myself settled. After all that, I changed into tank top and shorts, and headed to the pool.

I got to the pool and saw an open beach chair next to some girl, reading a script. So, I thought I would sit next to her.

"Hello," she said in a welcoming tone as she looked up from her script. "Havent seen you around here in Palmwoods. Are you new here?"

"Yeah," I told her "I just got here about 2 hours ago."

Camille and I conversated for like an hour, she told me how I would like it here at Palmwoods and that I would enjoy Palmwoods school, and especially the boys. She pointed out across from the pool and told me about these 3 mean girls, the Jennifers and guitar dude. She told me that she had a boyfriend and that she was going to meet him and his friends later for dinner. She didn't bother to tell me her boyfriend's name cause she was in rush for her next audition. Before she left the pool, she asked if I wanted to join with them. And so I agreed to go with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

There was a knock on the door, Katie got up from the couch and opened the door, it was Jo and Camille.

The four of us was still getting ready for movies and dinner.

I approached to Jo and Camille, I gave Camille a hug and greeted Jo a kissed.

"Oh shoot…" Camille said.

"What babe?" Logan asked, as he approached her and kissed her.

"There's this new girl, who just came here to the Palmwoods today and I invited her to join us to go out."

"Well, lets go get her" Jo said.

"The thing is she never told me what her name was and which apartment she lives in." Camille said, as she pouted her mouth.

Logan and I just finished getting ready.

"Camille, how can she not tell you her name and apartment she lives in?" I asked her

"Well, I kept talking about how fun Palmwoods is and I was kinda in a rush to get to my next audition. I hope she's in the lobby right now waiting for us."

"We're ready!" James and Carlos said in unison.

As so, the six of us walked out of the apartment, as we were walking I intertwined my hand with Jo's hand, and then we got to the lobby.

"Aww, she's not here." Camille said in a sad tone.

"That's ok, babe. Maybe tomorrow when you see her again, make sure to get her name and apartment so that we can take her out tomorrow." Logan said, trying to comfort Camille.

"Ok." Said Camille. Camille felt bad but she was gonna make up for it tomorrow, at the least.

The six of us walked out of Palmwoods and headed out to the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

This whole time I was waiting for Camille, when we didn't even arranged to meet up. But Nick did stop by with some pasta he had cooked.

"So what did you do the whole day?" he asked while putting food on paper plates and pouring sodas into cups.

"Well..." I told him, "I hanged out at the pool the whole day, and met this girl name Camille." "Do you know her?" I asked him.

"Of course I know Camille," he said, "Camille is one the coolest girl here at Palmwoods."

"Well, both of us talk and I was supposed to go to dinner with her but we forgot to arrange a time and place to meet up."

"Well… you're having dinner with me at least." He said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Kendall's POV**:

Camille and Jo had came by to the apartment for breakfast.

Jo got up from the table, "Well, I gotta go to the work. Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Knight." She said with a smile. My mom smiled back at Jo.

"And don't forget to get the new girl's name, so that all of us can treat her out tonight." Jo told Camille.

"Gotcha. Have fun at work." Camille told Jo.

I walked Jo to the door and kissed her goodbye. I walked back to the table.

"Ok, we are going to find this new girl and _maybe_, hook her up with Carlos." I told the guys & Camille. Carlos choked on his food. The rest of us laughed.

We were done with breakfast and finished cleaning up.

I got a call from Kelly, telling me that Gustavo needed at the studio to record a new song.

"Ok, change of plan. Camille, you are gonna have to find the new girl. Gustavo needs us at the studio. Text us after you found her and set plans with her, so that all of us could hang out." I told Camille.

"Alrighty Kendall, have fun at work guys." Camille kissed Logan goodbye and walked out.

"Ok guys, lets go to Rocque Records!"

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

It's 10:56 in the morning and wonder what I was going to the whole day before Debra comes by tomorrow. Nick texted saying that he had work and wished that we could've hanged out the whole day. I decided to go back to the pool and just relax. I haven't had this much relaxation since before I began working at _Forever 21_. I miss Justine, and work.

I changed into a new tanktop with an over-the-shoulder shirt on top of it and blue jeans shorts, Tied my hair. Got my beach bag, which consisted my key, cellphone, magazine and a waterbottle. I closed the door behind me and headed downstairs.

I got to the pool and saw Camille; there was an empty seat next to her. So, I decided to sit next to her again.

"Camille!" I said with a happy tone.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry about last night. We should've arranged a time to meet up. I am so sorry." She told me with sincerity in her voice.

"Its ok, really." I told her.

"Well… what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Uhm, nothing… why?" I respond.

"How about me and my friends take you out… our treat." She told me with a huge grin, hoping I would say yes.

"Ok, but don't ditch me again." I said jokingly,

"Great! How about I meet you at the lobby around 6:30 tonight?"

"Ok. I'll see you at the lobby at 6:30 tonight." I told her.

"You wanna go shopping for an outfit tonight? It's on me." Camille insisted

I took her offer and off we went to Beverly Hills.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

It was now 4:48 and I was still waiting for Camille's text. I had asked Logan if Camille had text him and he said no.

So, I'm guessing she hasn't found her.

I got a text from Jo, telling me that she wasn't able to come tonight since she is shooting the next scene overnight. So, it's the five of us tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Deanna's POV**

It was already 6:25 and I was at the lobby. Camille had came two minutes later.

"I told the guys that we were going to meet them there." She told me "Ready, Lets go?" she asked.

"Yes, lets go." I told her.

During the shopping earlier, I had told Camille about my recent break up with Darian, and I told her that my family were coming here in a few days. Camille, told me about her life from where she lived before moving to the Palmwoods. But she never mentioned her boyfriend or her friends.

We got to the movies, Camille had pointed out four guys standing together. Before meeting them I told Camille I was going to the restroom.

"Ok then you go ahead, I'll just be with those boys over there waiting for you." She told me.

Off I went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"So where is she?" I asked Camille.

"She went to the restroom." Said Camille.

Two minutes later there was a girl approaching towards us.

"Hey Camille, do you have an extra hair pin?" She asked Camille.

I took one good look at her. While Camille was looking through her purse, the four of us were elbowing and whispering "Is that her? She's cute."

I cleared my throat trying to get their attention.

"Oh sorry guys" Camille said. "This is Deanna, she just recently moved from Minnesota." "Deanna, this is Carlos, James, Logan, & Kendall. Logan's my boyfriend."

The four of us had our jaws dropped.

"Deanna? Is that really you?" I asked. Deanna had look good tonight. She looked beautiful since we last saw each other.

"DEANNAAAA!" Carlos gave Deanna a bear hug, so tight. She started to get purple.

Logan and Deanna did their secret handshake, only those two had their own handshake.

James just gave Deanna a really long hug.

It was my turn to hug Deanna, I look at Deanna before I hugged, she definitely look beautiful tonight. "Hey you." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Hey you back." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, is there something that I missed? It clearly looks like you all know each other?" Camille asked, with a confused look.

"Babe, this is Deanna…" Logan explained to Camille, how we knew Deanna.

As Logan was explaining, James offered to buy Deanna popcorn and soda for the movies. Carlos went with James to help him out since Carlos was gonna himself and for me some popcorn, candies, and sodas.

"I cannot believe it's you. I can't even believe you here! I missed you, you know that?"

"I missed you too." She said.

Deanna was more beautiful than I last saw her. I looked into her blue eyes, the were even more bluer. I guess I did really miss this girl. And her pink outfit looked good on her.

"You guys ready to go inside? The movie is about to start!" Carlos said.

Me, James, and Carlos were arguing quietly who gets to sit with Deanna. Logan and Camille were going to sit a few seats away from us, so that we didn't have to be disgusted by their PDA.

"Of course, Kendall is gonna sit next to her like always." James said sarcastically.

"I wanna sit on the other side of her. Besides you, James have Annie and Kendall, you have Jo."

I forgot all about Jo.

When we got inside the theater, Logan and Camille sat three rows in front of us. Deanna was in the middle between me and James.

The movie started. James and Deanna were sharing a large bucket of popcorn. How can James and Deanna share a bucket of popcorn? It should be _me_ and Deanna sharing. But in reality, it should be me and Jo sharing popcorn. I took her other hand; I drew hearts on her hand, with my index finger. She looked and smile at me, then she looked back the movie. I tried watching the movie but I just couldn't. Looking at Deanna just made me disappointed of the fact that I never told her how I felt about her.

I whispered in her ear, "Have I told you that I _really_ miss you?"

She smiled in response.

I get a text message from Jo. "Hey babe, sorry, I can't be at the movies with you guys. But I just wanted text you and tell you that I miss you =] 3."

Well that text just ruined the whole moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Deanna's POV**:

Hortence is going out with Camille? Since when did this happened?

Instead of focusing on the movie, I constantly kept on looking Camille and Logan. I really didn't think Logan would get a girlfriend since back then, he was and look like a nerd but now, he looks cute. Carlos was the same, he gotten more cuter, although he doesn't wear a hockey helmet anymore. James gotten more handsome, he looked like he could be a male model. And Kendall, I just don't know what to say about him. Kendall stole my heart back then and he stole my heart tonight. He played with my left hand drawing hearts over it, and whispering my ear throughout the whole movie. I really miss this boy. I just can't believe Camille is friends these boys, she should've told me! I would've picked a better looking outfit!

Kendall got a text message. I took a look at the text from the corner of my eye. And it was from Jo Taylor from New Town High. I am total fan of Jo and Jett.

The text read "Hey babe, sorry, I can't be at the movies with you guys. But I just wanted text you and tell you that I miss you =] 3."

Whatt? Jo and Kendall are going out? Since when? Ok, this just broke my heart.

Kendall didn't bother to reply back. He put his phone away and took my hand again. I wanted to pull back but I didn't, I just let him intertwined our hands together.

The movie was over and we all headed outside.

"So where you guys want to go out to eat?" Camille asked.

"Lets go to the new restaurant that just opened around Melrose Avenue." James suggested.

And so we all got into Logan's car and headed to Melrose. We got inside the restaurant and got a table. Camille was seating on the right side while Kendall was sitting on the left side beside me. Throughout dinner we all reminiscence, laugh and told stories to Camille about our adventures. And then after dinner we all headed to the Palmwoods.

We got to the lobby of the Palmwoods.

"Well, im going to take Camille to her apartment." Logan said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Deanna?" Camille asked.

I said "Uhm, I have a meeting with my talent manager tomorrow. But I'll definitely text you when I'm free.'

"Ok." Camille gave me a hug goodnight.

Kendall look at me and asked if I wanted to go to their apartment to see Katie and his mom. It was only 9:36, So I said yes and the four of us went to their apartment.

"Hey Mama Knight! Katie! Look who we have here!" Carlos shouted.

Mrs. Knight and Katie came out of their bedrooms.

"Deanna?" Mrs. Knight asked. She came over to hug me.

"Yupp in the flesh!" I told her.

"Deanna! I missed you" Katie hugged me tightly as she could and pulled me to the couch to sit down. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I use to work at _Forever 21_ at the Mall of America and last week, I was at work and I bumped into this talent manager. And she told me if I would like to be an actress. So I said yes and she flew me out here."

Mrs. Knight where was my mom and my brother & sister. I told her that they were coming this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

It was 9:55 pm.

I texted Jo, since I didn't text her back while we were at the movies and told her that I would call her around 10:30.

"Well, Deanna has to go back to her apartment because she has to wake up early tomorrow. So I'm gonna go walk with her and drop her off at her apartment." I told my mom.

Carlos, James, Logan, and Katie were giving each other the look, the look as if they know I still have feelings for Deanna.

So Deanna said her goodbyes to the guys, Katie and my mom.

"Wait! How would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" My mom offered.

"Ok sure. I would like that." Deanna replied back with a smile.

Then we walked out of the apartment.

We got to her door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely." I said smiling at her.

I wanted to kiss her on the cheek but I held back.

"Ok then, I'll text you when I'm done with my meeting."

"alright, I'll text back to tell you what time dinner is."

"ok, goodnight." She said.

I hugged her and her phone beeped.

She took it out. I asked her who was it.

"It's Darian." She said.

"Wait Darian Nelson? From our 9th grade English class?"

"Yeah I dated him and he broke up with me before I came out here. I wonder what he wants."

In my mind, I couldn't believe she went out with Darian. Darian doesn't seem like Deanna's type.

She opened the door.

"Wait…" I told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Deanna's POV**

I took my key and opened the door. I was about to go inside the apartment.

"Wait…" Kendall said as he grabbed my left hand. "I have to tell you this, even though it's might hurt the both of us, but its truth."

"Well, do you wanna come inside and tell me or do you want to stay out here in the hallway and tell me?" I asked him.

"Uh, I guess we can go inside."

He let go of my hand, both of us went inside my apartment and sat on the couch.

He took both of my hands and intertwined with his.

"I didn't expect to see you here in Hollywood. I've missed you so much over this past two years. And slowly I had forgotten about you. And right now, you were the highlight of my life tonight. I was surprised to see you. And Deanna, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The thing is, you know how the five of us were best friends, well before I left, I had feelings for you. Feelings that I never thought I felt about you, because I've always seen you as a best friend/sister and never more than that. I wanted to tell you before we left to go to the airport but I thought it was useless to tell you because I thought we would never see each other again."

I wanted to cry because now he wants to tell me that he liked me!

"Ohh… you should've told me how you felt and then maybe we could've at least tried long distance relationship, instead me going out with Darian." I told him. "I liked you too; in fact I was in love with you. But since I loved you and you guys wanted to go with Gustavo, I had to let you go."

Kendall was in shock to know that I loved him. "You were in love with me and you couldn't tell me this! Deanna we could've been together before I came out here!"

"I know…"

"So how did you and Darian started going out?" he asked.

I looked at my cellphone for the time and it was already 10:16 PM.

"Don't you have to go back to your apartment and call Jo?"

He checked the time on his phone.

"Yeah, I guess so. The boys, Katie, and my mom already knew I had feelings for you and they probably thinking that we're doing something right." Kendall grinned. "Wait how did you know I was going out with Jo?"

"Well, I took a peek of your text message from the corner of my eyes when we were at the movies and plus, there was one picture were you and Jo were at an event and it was feature in a magazine."

"Ohh…." He said

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow. I promise. It was good seeing you again." I told him.

"Same here." He replied back with a smile. I walked with him to the door.

"Goodnight." He sweetly kissed me on the cheeks.

"Goodnight." I smiled back at him and close the door.

After putting on my pajamas, I laid in bed and thought about what happened tonight with a huge grin on my face until I remember that Darian had called me. So I got my phone and called him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

I got back to my apartment and I went to my room, the guys were waiting for me to give them details.

"So what happened?" James asked with a look on his face.

"Nothing" I told them as I got some gym shorts and a white t-shirt out of the drawer.

"Sure…" they all said in unison.

"Why were you with her for almost 25 minutes?" Logan asked.

"Cause I told her how I felt. Now, if you excuse me I m going to call Jo. Oh yeah, did you know she went with Darian Nelson?"

"WHAT?" they were all shock

"I KNOW RIGHT! Ok well im going to the living room now and talk to Jo."

I left to go to the living room, laid on the couch, I took out my phone, but before I dial Jo's number, I thought about Deanna. She was so perfect tonight. I don't know what happen between these two years but I'm glad she's here now. But I still can't believe she went out with Darian. I wonder if it's possible to have feelings for Deanna again. And if I did have feelings for Deanna, what would happen to me and Jo? I love Jo but I think I'm starting to like Deanna again. I shook my head, called Jo and talked to her all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey babe you still at work?"

"Nope, I got off from work and just arrived here at the lobby right now but I'm heading to my room right now. So how was dinner tonight? Camille texted me that that her name was Deanna and you guys and Deanna were friends back then."

"Dinner was awesome. Yeah, we were friends. And I'm happy that she is here. But you have nothing to worry about. Cause you still have my heart."

We continued talking for the next hour and 27 minutes about how I met Deanna back then, how we became friends, and how me and her became friends with Carlos, James and Logan. We even talked about our day at work, how Jett still wants to be with Jo and other random stuff.

"Ok, well it's 1:42 in the morning. We should go to sleep. I'll see you later. Goodnight Kendall"

"Goodnight Jo."

We both hung up and I went back to the room. Logan was still awake.

"I bet by now you realize you still have feelings for Deanna because clearly you sat next to her at the movies & dinner and even reminisce on your inside jokes with her during dinner. But you still love Jo, and you don't know what to do." Logan was telling the truth.

"Wow, Hortence you are the smart one." I told him sarcastically.

"Gee thanks." Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, me and the guys wont tell anyone about your little secret but sooner or later you have to make up your mind, or else the one that you really want to be with is gone for good."

"I know and thanks for not telling anyone about this."

Logan went to sleep, but I didn't. I couldn't even sleep. So I decided to walk around the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV:<strong>

Darian picked his phone up, "Hey You called?" I asked him.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you." He told me this with a tone of voice as if he was crying which I doubt he was crying.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked him, I didn't care much what he to say.

"Because I miss you."

"Ok, yeah. You miss me, in your dreams. What happened to Tina? I thought you wanted to be with her?"

"But I do miss you, It's true! What happened between me and Tina is none of your business. And I want you to come back to Minnesota!"

"I am not coming back to Minnesota and even if you did miss me, I certainly don't miss you!"

"If you're not coming back to Minnesota, then I am coming over there."

"Yeah right, as if you can find me. This is one big town, how can you come here if you don't know where I'm at?"

"Your mom told you live in the Palmswood Hotel. I searched it up and got directions from the airport to the Hotel."

In my mind, HOW COULD MY OWN MOTHER DO THIS TO ME! I hung up on Darian and immediately called my mom. She picked up her phone.

"Deanna, it's 11:47. Why haven't you called?" she asked with a concerned tone.

I looked at my phone for the time and I forgot about the one hour time difference from Minnesota and California.

"MOM, how can you do this to me? How can you tell Darian that I live in Palmwoods Hotel? You know we broke up, and you know he dumped me because he wanted to be with another girl?" I told her angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry. He came to the house and he told me that he was really sorry and that he does love you and miss you. And he thought that you moving to California was a joke and that you were still here."

"Mom, the reason why I haven't called you yet was because I was with Kendall, James, Carlos, Hortence and Hortence's girlfriend."

"Really? The boys are there? Hortence has a girlfriend?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes mom, they live here. And yes, Logan has a girlfriend named Camille. Camille was the first girl I met here. And now, Darian is going to fly here and try to take me back to Minnesota with him. And I have a meeting with Debra tomorrow."

"Oh… well, sorry."

"I have to go to sleep; I have to meet with Debra around 8 in the morning tomorrow. Goodnight Mom." I said with a calm tone.

"Ok sweetheart, call me before you meet with her, ok?"

"Yes mom, I will."

So we both hung up. I tried going to sleep but couldn't help thinking about those little moments with Kendall from tonight.

I checked my phone for the time and it was almost 2:00 in the morning. I heard a knock on the door; I got up and opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Deanna's POV**:

"Well, it's a good thing you're awake too." Kendall smiled.

"What are you doing still up?" I asked as he came inside.

"I just couldn't sleep. You still look like you're still awake." Kendall raised one eyebrow.

"I was trying to sleep…" I told him.

We both sat on the couch.

"I was wondering if I could sleep over here tonight..."

"Wouldn't the boys notice that you're gone?"

"Not unless I leave an hour early before they wake up. We wake up exactly at 8:30 cause Gustavo wants us to be at the studio at 10:00 in the morning sharp."

"I guess you can sleep over…"

So we both got up, I was gonna get a pillow and blanket so that he could sleep on the couch.

"Uhm, what are you doing? I thought you were going to sleep on the couch?" he was already in my bed.

"I wanted to sleep with you. And no silly, we're not gonna do anything we're not supposed to do." He had grinned.

"Ok." I got into bed with him.

In my mind, I thought if anything happens it's a good thing

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

She got into bed; we both laid on our sides and look at each other.

I kissed her and she pulled back.

"You told me we weren't gonna do anything."

"I just wanna kiss you. Deanna, I have waited for two years to be with you." I told her as we both sat up.

"You have a girlfriend, Jo. Remember her?"

"Yes, I know that. And I realize that I want you. We known each other since we were nine years old, and it's not like I could throw that away.

I took her, let her sit on my lap with her legs around me and my hands around her waist.

"Kendall…"

"Deanna, I love you. And I'm just asking you to give us a chance to be together and at least give me at least a week to break up with Jo cause I do want to let her go gently."

Deanna agreed, she smiled and with that kind of smile on her face just made me happier.

She told me how Darian was coming over, and I told her that I'll handle it.

We both slept around three o'clock. Later on, my phone alarmed exactly at 6:50. I got up while she was still sleeping. I got a paper & pen and wrote to her "_Good morning sleepy head, have a good meeting with your talent manager. I'll be sure to text you later about dinner tonight. I Love You_." I left her apartment quietly.

By the time I got to my apartment, no one was up yet. I opened my bedroom door and the guys were still asleep. So I tiptoed and got into bed. Before I went back to sleep, I thought about Deanna, how she looked beautiful in bed. And then my phone vibrated, it was a text from Jo telling me that she was going to work. I didn't bother to reply back, cause I was tired. I finally went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Deanna's POV**:

It was already morning and I was still asleep until my phone rang, Debra was calling. I woke up immediately, cleared my voice and answered the phone.

"Hi Debra, Good Morning."

"Hi Deanna, I just came to remind you that we have a meeting in an hour. I'll meet you in the Palmwoods lobby in 20 minutes and then we can have breakfast together?"

"Yes, I will be downstairs in 10 minutes." I assured her I was going to be there 10 minutes before she came.

"Ok then I'll see you later. Bye."

Debra ended the call and then called my mom to tell her that I was going to meet with Debra in ten minutes for breakfast and meeting. I got out of bed and found a note from Kendall, "_Good morning sleepy head, have a good meeting with your talent manager. I'll be sure to text you later about dinner tonight. I Love You_."

"Aww, he left a note, how sweet." I was talking to myself while admiring the fact he left a note before he left my apartment.

I didn't have much time, so I got to bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and threw on some nice clothes. I grabbed my resume portfolio, my bag, cellphone, and key. I headed out towards the door and down to the lobby.

It was 9:10, I saw Camille at the lobby with the boys and surprisingly Debra had just arrived. I walked past Camille & the guys, walking towards to Debra. I could tell that the guys knew I walked past them.

"Hi Deanna, just give me a few minutes to talk to Mr. Bitters about your apartment renovation." She told me.

"Ok." I replied.

Debra left and someone sneaked up behind me, I turn around surprised.

"Darian? I can not believe you're here! Why are you here? Didn't we just talk last night?"

"I came to see you! I told I miss you and I want to be with you again. And I went to the airport right away after we hung up, my step dad came with me." Darian hugged me.

When he hugged me, I saw the boys and Camille looking with a confused face.

"Darian, look I'm busy and I don't have time to talk to you."

"Busy with what? Come on, Deanna can we just go back home together? I bought a plane ticket for you."

"I have a boyfriend already, ok. I moved on. I don't love you anymore. Now, if you can kindly please leave Palmwoods."

I moved aside and headed towards the boys and Camille. Just within three steps away from being with Kendall, Darian got in front of me, got down on his knees, and begged in front of me.

Nick then came over.

"He Deanna, is this boy bothering you?" Nick asked while looking at Darian.

"No, he's not. Well, yes but it's nothing." I told him.

"Well, who is this?" Darian asked while getting up.

Debra came back, "Deanna, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready to go." I told her with relief in my voice.

And so I left Nick and Darian staring at each other with the "_Better back off from my girl_" look.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

Deanna left with a woman, I assumed that was her manager.

She didn't bother to say Hi but me and the guys kinda tell that she was in trouble.

One of the guys look familiar cause I already knew one of the guys was Nick.

"Who are you?" Nick asked the other guy.

"I'm Darian, Deanna's boyfriend, well I'm currently her ex-boyfriend, but I came here to take her back."

"DARIAN NELSON, from our 9th grade English class?" Carlos shouted.

Both Darian and Nick looked over our way.

"Carlos, Hortence, James, Kendall? You guys live here too? Oh man, it's good to see you guys!" Darian was surprised to see us.

Nick left.

"And, who is this pretty girl?" Darian was referring to Camille.

"That's my girlfriend, Camille." Logan said proudly with a smile on his face.

Darian was shocked to know that Logan had a girlfriend.

"So what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I came here to take Deanna back to Minnesota, I really do miss her."

It was already exactly 9:45 and Kelly had walked through the door.

"Come on guys, let's go, Gustavo is waiting." Kelly ordered us.

"Well buddy, we gotta go…" I told him. "Maybe we'll see you around."

Before we left, Jo had come back from doing a scene.

I hugged her and introduce her to Darian.

"Jo, this is Darian. Deanna's ex boyfriend. How about you show him around while he is waiting for Deanna?"

Jo had that look as if she thinks that Darian is cute. Darian looked back at Jo as if he thinks she's cute.

"Ok, Sure. I'll show him around."

And so I left them both at the lobby.

I got into the limo and began to text Deanna.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Text Message Conversation.**

**K**: "_You could've least said Hi_."

**D**: "_Sorry, my talent manager came and so I thought we were going to leave right away for breakfast. But she had to talk to Bitters about my apartment. And then I thought I could hang out with you guys while Debra talked to Bitters but then Darian showed up. You saw what happened._"

**K**: "_Yes, I did see what happened. I introduced Jo to Darian before I left Palmwoods and I think Jo might have a thing for Darian._"

**D**: "_Really? Well maybe if those two have a thing for each other then maybe, Darian might leave me alone and Jo might break up with you instead._"

**K**: "_You're right. So how about we all hang out tonight? You, me, the boys, Darian, Jo, Camille, and Annie_?"

**D: **"_Who is Annie? And don't we have dinner tonight with your mom and Katie_?"

**K**: "_Oh, Annie is James' girlfriend and so, she's here in town from Malibu. I'll just tell my mom that we can have dinner together tomorrow night or when your family is here in California_."

**D**: "_James' has girlfriend, I didn't know that. But anyways, I guess we can hang out tonight_."

**K**: "_Ok then. The guys agreed to go out tonight. And I'm going to text Jo and Logan is going to text Camille about tonight._"

**D**: "_I'll text Darian. We should have Darian and Jo sit together._"

**K**: "_What's the deal with Nick_?"

**D**: "_Ohh, he likes me. He was the first one I met at Palmwoods. But don't worry I don't like him, I only like him as a friend._"

**K**: "_I thought Camille was the first one you met_?"

**D**: _"Camille was the first girl I met but I didn't meet Camille until later on that day_."

**K**: "_Oh, ok. Anyways I gotta go, Gustavo wants us to record a song. And I don't want to interrupt anymore of your meeting with your manager_. _I love you_."

**D**: "_Aww, alright then. I love you too. See you later_."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Deanna's POV**:

It was already 2:47 in the afternoon, and Debra had taken me to 4 auditions since after eating breakfast. She took me to a restaurant for lunch and I was starving. After I ordered my food, I decided to text Darian if he wanted to go out to dinner with me, the boys and their girlfriends.

"_Is Jo going to be there?_" Darian asked.

As much as I hate to say this, "_Yeah, she's going to be there. She is Kendall's girlfriend_." I replied back.

"_Oh ok, well I'll go to dinner tonight with you guys. Where are we going to meet up?_"

"_We are going to meet them at the restaurant. And wait, why did you ask if Jo is coming?_" I asked him.

"_I just think she's cute, and if you're not coming back to Minnesota with me then I might stay here_."

"_Ok, whatever… as long as you don't bother me_."

He didn't reply back. Out of the four auditions that I had attended today, one had called Debra when my food arrived. She went out and took the call, and then in two minutes, she came back.

"You got the part on Glee!" She told me with open arms and excitement in her voice.

I got up and hugged her back.

"_Let's celebrate when your family gets here this weekend_." Debra was making reservation for dinner this weekend.

"_Ok, I'll call my family tonight and tell them tonight_._ Thank you Debra! I couldn't have done this without you._" I appreciated her help.

"_Your welcome sweetheart_." She smile back warmheartedly.

I couldn't wait to tell Kendall, I decided to tell him later cause I didn't want to bother him. I thought to myself that I'm glad that I made the right choice to come here. Although, I left my bestfriend in Minnesota, I got a really cool job, I am now with Kendall (_secretly_), and I am reunited with my boys; Logan, James, and Carlos. But I'm still upset with the fact that Darian is here. I rather have Justine here than him. Speaking of Justine, I need to call her later to tell her the good news!

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

It was already almost to 3 o'clock and so I decided to text Deanna.

"_Hey babe, did you text Darian? The girls agree on tonight's plans._"

She texted back, "_Yupp, he's coming tonight. Me and Darian will meet you at the restaurant. Oh, and guess what_?"

"_What_?"

"_I got the part on Glee, I am going to be Puckerman's new girl_."

"_Aww, babe! Congrats. We will definitely celebrate tonight after I drop Jo off her apartment. I'll come over with dessert_ ;)"

"_Ok_. 3" She replied. "_I'll text you later cause I'm having lunch with Debra_."

"_Ok then, see you later tonight_."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Deanna's POV**:

Me and Darian had met up with the guys before dinner. Before saying hi to the boys, Darian said Hi to Jo. Jo smiled flirtatiously back at him. I was disgusted. James introduced me to Annie, she was a very pretty girl; I guess a pretty boy and pretty girl makes a pretty couple, if they were to get married I'm sure they wouldn't have an ugly baby. We all went inside. However, I couldn't sit with Kendall because we had to put Darian and Jo sit next together. Throughout the whole dinner, it was nothing but laughter and smiles. Even though I had to act like me and Darian were a couple I let him kiss me. Letting Darian kissing me led to anger and jealousy on Kendall and Jo's face.

"Uh excuse me Darian, but could you not do so much PDA around this table, some of us are trying to eat." Kendall tried not to reveal anger on his face.

"Well, excuse me but I'm trying to convince Deanna to come back to Minnesota with me_." _Darian got up, as I try to sit him back down.

Jo had that disappointing look on her face, I guess she really did like Darian.

"Ok that's enough you two! Darian sit back down, please." I got up, trying to push Darian to sit down, even Carlos tried to help me.

"Well, maybe she doesn't wanna go back to Minnesota with you. She already landed an acting job! So she might as well stay here!" Kendall got up.

"Oh boy… I need to get some new friends." Logan said as he got up trying to hold Kendall back.

James got up as well, and took Darian and Kendall outside.

"I guess we're done with dinner here." Camille was trying to keep calm, "I guess I'll pay for dinner."

"No," I told her. "I'll pay for dinner, you three girls catch up with the boys. I'll be there." They left as I took out my wallet. It's a good thing that my boss from _Forever21_ gave me a huge check. I paid the dinner & tipped the waiter and headed outside.

I went to the parking lot, where Kendall had a bleeding nose and Darian had a black eye & busted lip. They were still throwing punches at each other.

Logan kept Kendall under control as James & Carlos did the same for Darian.

"Ok Darian, THAT'S ENOUGH! I got you a cab already and you are going back to your hotel!"

17 minutes later the cab arrived, and as Darian opened the door.

"Wait…" Jo shouted. "I'm coming with you!" She ran off to Darian.

"JO!" Kendall shouted.

"I'm so sorry Kendall." She closed the cab door and off they went.

"I can't believe Jo just left Kendall like that." Annie was confused.

"Same here." Camille said.

"Come on lets go home." Logan said as he tried to help Kendall up.

James told Kendall, "I'll meet you guys tomorrow, me & Annie are going to the movies. Sorry to leave you at a time like this"

"It's ok man, I understand. Annie is in town for tonight." Kendall understood.

I hugged Annie goodbye before she left with James.

So me, Kendall, Carlos, Camille and Logan got into Logan's car and headed off to Palmwoods.

We were all quiet on the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

We got to the hotel.

"I'm going to head to the boy's restroom and clean myself up so that mom doesn't get worried."

"Ok, we'll wait for you here in the lobby." Carlos insisted in waiting for Kendall.

"Ok then, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to sleep over at Camille's place, her parents are gone for tonight and tomorrow." Logan walked off with Camille.

I went to the restroom and wiped off the blood from my face and fixed my hair. It's a good thing that I didn't get a black eye.

I came out looking good as I did before this whole fight had happened.

"Hey, where's Carlos?" I asked Deanna.

"He went out with one of the Jennifers." Deanna looked down with sadness and disappointment.

We both sat down in the lobby's couch.

"Hey, what's wrong? And no, this is not your fault, ok." I try to lift her face up so I could see her face.

"But IT IS my fault, if I hadn't let Darian kiss me so much at dinner, then none of this would've happened." She looked back down.

"How about we stop by at my apartment to go get our dessert, and then we head to your apartment?" I was trying to make Deanna smile.

She looked up and smiled.

So we got to my apartment and found a note on the table.

"_Went to San Diego with Katie, we'll be back around 3 in the afternoon. Love, Mom_."

"Well, I guess I could spend the night at your place?" I grinned at Deanna and she laughed while nodding her head, meaning "yes, you can spend the night with me".

I grabbed my toothbrush, a few clothes, and our crème brulee. I closed the apartment door and we both walked off to her apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Kendall's POV**:

We got to Deanna's apartment. Once we got inside she told me that she had to call her mom about landing a role on Glee and how Darian is here. While Deanna was talking to her mom, I got a text from Jo.

"_Kendall, we need to talk tomorrow. And don't worry, Darian didn't tell his step dad about what happened tonight; he lied to his dad. Kendall, I am so sorry about tonight._"

I didn't bother to reply back, I'm still in shock that she would leave like that.

Anyways, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and came out with nothing but boxers and white shirt. It was a good thing that my mom went to San Diego, it was also a good thing that Darian didn't tell his step dad about what went down tonight.

"Hey you…" Deanna came out.

"Hey. So did you talk to your mom?"

"Yup, and they are almost ready to move out here. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay…. You ready to eat your favorite dessert?"

"Yup!" Deanna smiled with joy.

We had just finished eating one ramekin of burnt cream. After we had our dessert, we snuggled on the couch. I put my arms around her as she placed her head on my right shoulder.

"Jo texted me. She told me that she wanted to talk to me tomorrow and that Darian didn't tell his step dad what happened to his face." I told Deanna.

"Oh… Well, Darian didn't text or call me. I kinda feel bad for him." Deanna still felt guilty for what happened.

I didn't bother to bring up the situation again.

"You ready to go to bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." She lifted her head from my shoulder and we both got up to go to her bedroom. We got into her bed, pulled the blankets over our legs, while sitting up she, once again, she put her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her.

"I am sorry for what happen tonight." I'm the one who felt guilty now, I mean I am the one who started the whole fight.

"Lets just admit that's its nobody's fault, ok?" I guessed Deanna was already annoyed with the situation.

"Deanna… you know that I love you, right?" I looked down at her as she looked up at me.

"I know. I saw that jealousy and anger on your face during dinner." She smile as if she was happy to see that I was angry but I know she meant that anger and jealousy only meant that I couldn't stand seeing her being kissed by her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

With Kendall's arms around me, I felt more secure and happy.

"I can't believe Jo left with Darian. I mean she just left you there like that. I mean, it was our plan to get them together but I didn't imagine it that way." I was still in shock that Jo would leave Kendall like that; I guess all of us were in shock that Jo would do something like that.

I took Kendall's hand and drew hearts on them.

"Yeah, I know. Its ok, as long as were together, that's all that matters." Kendall sounded and seemed like he was content.

"True." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We decided to watch "The Social Network" that Kendall had rented earlier and after that, we decided to watch a little bit of TV.

I reminisced on how Darian and I watched that movie at the movie theater, it was only our fourth date and during the movie he would always pointed out how hot Brenda Song was in the movie.

We turned off the TV.

I looked at Kendall, he was already sleeping. Goodness gracious, this boy is so cute when he sleeps.

I remembered, back in Minnesota, I slept over his house one time when my house being renovated, I think we were 12 at that time, me and Kendall was sleeping in the playroom together; we didn't even sleep until 2 in the morning cause we watched Disney movies and played his video games all night long. I snapped back to reality.

I whispered in Kendall's ear "_I love you_."

He opened his eyes, sat back up and took me, let me sit on his lap with my legs around is waist. He gently took my face moving it closer to his face.

He told me he loved me too. And we kissed all night long…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Deanna's POV**:

It was morning, I opened my eyes and saw that Kendall was getting dressed.

"Come back to bed." I pleaded.

"I can't I have to go to work." He zipped up his pants.

He reached for his shirt but I grabbed it.

"Please…" I begged him to come back to bed.

"Deanna, I can't. As much as I want to crawl in bed with you, I just can't I have work. Baby, please give me my shirt back." He sat beside me and playfully tickled me.

I gave his shirt back, he puts it on.

"I love you." Kendall kissed me goodbye.

I lay in bed for 10 more minutes and then got out of bed to go to the bathroom. After I got dressed Kendall came back.

"I thought you went to work?"

"Well, Gustavo called telling me that he went to North Carolina to record some girl band." He shut the door behind him.

He grabbed me behind by the waist.

"We can go back to bed if you like?" He whispered in my ear.

"But I already got dressed…"

"Well, we can undress again." Kendall winked and had a huge grin on his face.

"Kendall, you're so naughty…" I laughed. "and besides, I'm going to meet Camille for breakfast."

We both headed downstairs together. We got to the lobby and Camille was there, waiting for me. Jo had come through the front entrance with Darian. They both came up to me and Kendall.

"The four of us needs to talk." Jo said with the guilty look on her face.

I told Camille that she could have breakfast with Logan.

The four of us sat at a table by the pool.

"Hey man, I am really sorry for what happen last night. I know that kissing Deanna was too much and unmannered of me." Darian apologized to Kendall and then he faced me.

"Deanna, I am really sorry for dumping you for Tina. And, I know you don't want to come back to Minnesota. I am also sorry for forcing you to be with me again." I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"It's ok." I told him.

"And Kendall, I am really sorry that I left you last night like that. Somehow, I felt like you were protecting Deanna and that made me jealous. So, I left with Darian. And I think I wanna be with Darian. It's different when I'm with him. Kendall… I am so so sorry." A tear came out from Jo eyes as she was apologizing.

"Jo…" Kendall got up to hug her. "It's ok. I forgive you and we can still be friends."

"I would like that." Jo wiped off her tears and hugged Kendall.

I looked back at Darian.

"Are we still cool?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're still cool. I told my step dad that I wanted to move out here so that I could be with Jo. And so he's looking for house to buy right now." Darian took Jo and placed her on his lap.

"Well, you two seem happy." I gotta admit Jo and Darian seemed content even though they look like an unlikely couple.

"So, I guess we'll see you two around." Kendall was ready to leave them two alone, so I got up.

"Yeah." Jo said as she smiled goodbye.

Me & Kendall left the pool area and Logan & Camille were still at the lobby.

"Since James is still with Annie and Carlos is sleeping. You two want to come join us for breakfast?" Logan asked politely.

We had no choice but to join breakfast with them.

So the four of us went to Logan's car and drove off.

On the way to breakfast, I had thought about Darian. I was really happy for him; he seemed to be happy with Jo. Even I couldn't make him that happy when we were together. I'm so happy everything worked out well in end. But my relationship with Kendall was still a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

I am going to miss being with Jo but I'm happier to be with Deanna, I waited this day to come and I am going to make it official tonight.

We had finished breakfast and didn't know what to do next.

I've been secretly texting Camille and Logan during breakfast on what to do tonight.

Camille suggested that me and Deanna should have dinner together alone, under the starry night.

Logan insisted that all of us should hang out and proposed to her to be my girlfriend in front of everyone.

I still haven't decided, I like both of their ideas, but I still wanted to considered more ideas to make tonight special.

"How about you & Camille go girl shopping and me & Logan are gonna go somewhere…."

"Ok." Camille smiled.

The four of us got into the car and drove off to Melrose Ave. We dropped off the girls, and it was just us two trying to figure tonight's plans.

I texted Camille to make sure her outfit looked beautiful tonight.

Logan and I head back to Palmwoods where we saw Carlos and James at the lobby.

I told them about making it official with Deanna.

I still had Camille and Logan's suggestion to consider.

Until James had the perfect plan…

"Since Gustavo is in North Carolina for four days… How about tomorrow we all go to Malibu, tomorrow morning, and then in the night, dinner time of course, we all have dinner by the ocean and from there you can make it official. I mean you guys are official secretly but no publicly. So therefore, you can share that moment with your friends, which is us, of course."

I think James had become more romantic since he started dating Annie.

James suggestion was better, it was like Logan and Camille's suggestion combined.

"Oh man, yours was better than mines." Of course, Carlos had a risk taking suggestion. "I was gonna suggest that you and Deanna go skydiving, and when you two are in the sky, you tell her how much you love her and blah blah blah…"

I didn't bother much to listen to the rest of Carlos' plan.

I told Logan to text Camille about James' plan and that they should go buy some beach outfits.

I told Logan that I wanted to buy something for Deanna.

So the four of us went out to Melrose Ave. and went inside to the best jewelry store, TIFFANY & CO.

I had bought Deanna the perfect gift.

I told Logan to drop me, Carlos, and James off at Palmwoods before getting the girls.

We got to Palmwoods and I headed straight to my apartment.

I started packing for Malibu, and I made sure that the last thing I packed was the gift.

Everything was settled, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Deanna's POV**:

It was morning; I was all set and ready to go to Malibu beach with Camille and the boys. I got a text from Camille saying that our ride was here. I took one last look at the apartment and made sure everything was turned off. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I got down to the lobby with my luggage and the boys, along with Camille, were waiting for me.

"Ok, I'm all set." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Camille asked sarcastically. She knew I had an OCD about leaving my apartment without making sure everything was cleaned and turned off.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied back.

I looked at Kendall; he grabbed his luggage, as well as mines to the trunk of the car.

I had sat next to Camille during ride to Malibu, and somehow during the ride I had fallen asleep.

By the time I woke up, I was on a couch and I heard laughing.

I followed to wherever the noise was coming from. The boys, Camille, and Annie were all in the kitchen.

"Well hi there, sleepyhead!" Kendall grinned.

"Hey guys…" I walked up to them; Kendall patted the chair next to him to let me know to sit next to him. "Where are we?" I asked, knowing that it was a stupid question to ask.

"We're in Annie's beach house." James smiled as he put his arms around Annie.

"I filled Annie in about what happened that night." Camille said.

"Deanna, I am so sorry about your break up with Darian." Annie felt bad.

"It's okay; he left me for a cheerleader before I moved out here." I said jokingly.

We all talked for a bit, and then made plans tonight.

"My dad is inviting us to his restaurant tonight, and we have the whole place to ourselves." Annie's dad had owned a seafood restaurant, the best in Malibu.

"Ok… so how about you girls do a little shopping and then us boys is going to find Carlos a date." Kendall is always suggesting that girls should go shopping.

"OK!" Camille and Annie were in unison when they answered.

I actually wanted to spend the day with Kendall, but I guess Carlos does need to be with a girl. So I went along with the plans.

Annie drove us, girls, to the mall.

"So what are you guys gonna wear tonight?" I asked.

"For me, I don't know either a mini dress or casual pants and blouse." Camille answered.

"I know I'm going for a mini dress." Annie instantly knew what she was going to wear.

"What about you, Deanna?" Camille asked, looking back at me. She had sat in front seat, while I sat in the back.

"I don't know yet, I'm very indecisive."

"Well, since it's your first night being single, you should dress beautiful tonight!" Annie smiled as she looked at me from her rearview mirror.

I smiled back. I was thinking about whether I should tell Camille and Annie about me and Kendall. I didn't know whether to text Kendall or not, I didn't want to disturb his search for Carlos' date.

"Well, we're here." Annie parked the car.

We all got out, entered the mall, and started shopping.

Fours hours later, we were done shopping.

By the time we got to Annie's house, the boys wasn't there.

"Shouldn't the boys be back by now?" I curiously asked.

"Oh… they are over there in that small beach house next to us." Annie pointed out where the boys are. "My dad wants us to be in separate houses, if you know what I mean."

"True…" I nodded my head.

"Well, ladies, lets get ready!" Camille went into the shower first.

I took out an outfit from the shopping bag, an outfit that will surely take Kendall's breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

I checked my phone for the time.

"Ok. We finally found Carlos a date, now it's 6:24 and we ought to start getting ready."

Me and the boys head to Annie's guest beach house. I hit the showers first cause the boys knew how important tonight was for me.

"Wow, you dressed up real nice." Carlos looked up and down at me.

"Same goes for you." I patted Carlos on the back.

"Well, IT IS my first date." Carlos smiled.

James and Logan were ready as well. We all then, head out to the main house, James knocked on the door.

"Hey beautiful." James grinned at Annie.

"Hey handsome." She kissed James, while she let the three of us in.

Annie looked at Carlos, "So where's your date?"

"Oh we're going to pick her up on her way there."

"Well if you should know, Camille and Deanna already left to go to the restaurant. Sorry, Kendall."

Annie was already filled in about tonight's plans.

"Which reminds me!" I left quickly to go back to the guest house, I almost completely forgot the necklace!

I entered back to the main house with the necklace.

"I can't believe you almost forgot about the necklace." Logan shooked his head.

We all head out to the car, drove off to pick up Carlos' date and on our way to the restaurant.

We got there, and I saw two girls with their backs towards us in front of the restaurant.

They both turned around when they heard the car door shut.

I looked at Deanna, and she was stunningly beautiful in that pink dress.

"Well hey there gorgeous." I hugged Deanna.

We both gazed at each other until we were rudely interrupted by Carlos.

"Come on you two, I'm hungry!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Kendall's POV**:

We had all seated down.

"Amanda, this is Deanna and Camille. Camille is Logan's girlfriend. And well, Deanna is our long time friend." Carlos had introduced his date, Amanda, to Camille and Deanna.

Logan butted in, "Yeah, we've known Deanna since we were nine years old."

Deanna smiled.

I tried not to look at Deanna so much cause Camille and Annie still doesn't know that we're secretly dating.

But Deanna… she looked gorgeous. I started fidgeting with her right hand under the table until the food came.

Dinner lasted for almost one to two hours; I looked around and saw a balcony.

I got up and took Deanna by the hand, "Will you come outside with me?"

"Uhh… sure I guess…." Deanna got up and came with me.

We stood outside on the balcony and the best view of the night sky and the beach. I took both of her hands.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

I looked back at the boys, who were peeking through the window, as well as the girls. I signaled at them to come outside.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing?" Deanna started freaking out.

"Look, the boys already knew we were secretly dating. So… with the help of the guys, Camille, and Annie. I was planning to do this…

We don't have to get married right away, but… we've known each other for so long and I know that both of us love each other very much,

Deanna Ciardullo, will you…

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

"…marry me?" Kendall got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

I looked down at him.

"Did you just propose to me?" I curiously asked, making sure that I was in reality.

He got back up,"Uhm, I think I just did."

I looked at Kendall and he was waiting for my response. I was hesitant cause I didn't know what to say.

"Well!..." Everyone was in unison.

I stood there, looking at Kendall. I was in the state of shock. I wanted to say Yes, but then again No.

I felt bad for Kendall, he planned all of this to just pop out one simple question, a simple question that I wasn't sure about.

"Deanna, are you ok? You haven't said a word." Kendall started worrying.

I looked down at his hands, where he held the ring. The ring was exposed, right in front of my face.

Almost 5 minutes passed by, everyone was still standing outside, waiting for me to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

This couldn't be happening. Deanna wasn't answering at all, she just stood there. I don't even know if she's thinking about her answer. I didn't want my plans go to waste.

I went to the guys and told them that they could go back inside.

"No, we are going to stay here, till she answers." Carlos insisted.

"I think she feels like she's being pressured right now."

They all went back inside.

"Baby… what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why haven't you answered?"

"I don't know." Deanna wasn't directly looking at me when she answered.

"Deanna, look at me." I finally got Deanna to look at me. "Do you feel pressured cause I asked you to marry me?"

I took Deanna in my arms.

"I wanna go back inside." Deanna pulled herself back.

"Ok."

We both went back inside. Everyone looked at us and I just shook my head at them, meaning she didn't answer.

We sat back down, and for some reason Camille and Deanna were laughing.

"Ok, what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Annie and Amanda looked at me and Camille.

I gave a waiter a certain look.

"Nothing is going on." I smiled at Kendall.

The waiter came out with a dessert and placed it in front of Kendall.

It was his favorite cake, vanilla and chocolate marble cake.

On the cake, the icing read YES.

"Yes, what?..."

"YES, I will marry you silly!" I grinned at him

"But, how did you know…" Kendall was confused.

"All I can say is that, while I was sleeping in the car, I wasn't really sleeping, I just closed my eyes and still could hear everything. And so I told Camille, when we got here in the restaurant while waiting for you guys. And then she suggested that I should surprise you with my answer. So we went inside, talked to chef and told him to make your favorite dessert and put YES on top. I thought you were going to ask me to officially be your girlfriend, but being engaged is much better!"

Kendall smiled and kissed me, I gave him my left hand, and he put the ring on my ring finger.

"Also, as a bonus," Kendall pulled out a jewelry box and opened it "I got you a necklace."

He pulled out the necklace from the box and showed me the inscription behind the pink heart pendant. It stated, "_Kendall K. & Deanna C. Forever & Always._"

"Aww, Kendall! I love it!" Kendall placed the necklace around my neck.

"Alright, lets eat some cake!" Kendall took the cake knife and started slicing.

"YES, CAKE!" Carlos shouted.

Everyone was so happy for us and I couldn't wait to call my mom later.

After cake, we decided it was time to go back Annie's house. But first we had to drop off Carlos' date. We got to her place and said our goodbyes to Amanda. Carlos walked with her to her front door. We couldn't see much because it was night time and the window was very much tinted.

"So?..." James wanted to know if he scored a kiss.

"No kissy for Carlos." Carlos pouted.

We all felt bad for him.

"That girl wasn't worth it. Trust me." Logan tried to comfort Carlos.

We got to Annie's house. Before we got out of the car, Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Meet me back out here after you change."

I agreed and we got out of the car. I changed quickly as I could.

I opened the door and Kendall was already outside.

I approached to him and I kissed him.

He smiled, "Lets go to the beach."

We intertwined our hands and walked to the beach.

Kendall placed down the beach blanket; he sat down first and pulled me down to sit on his lap, facing him. I placed my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I told him as our foreheads were lightly pressed against each other.

"I love you too." He kissed me.

I started lied down and he got on top of me. Kendall winked at me, I laughed knowing what that winked meant.

Kendall kissed me passionately. He pulled my shirt up half way through. Until I pushed him back.

"I forgot to call my mom."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Deanna's POV**:

I got up from Kendall underneath.

"I'm soo sorry, Babe. But I have to call my mom."

I ran to the main beach house, leaving Kendall at the beach as he starts to fold the beach blanket.

I got to my room and started dialing my mom's number, She picked up the phone.

"Mom, Are you asleep?"

"Hi Honey. No, Dan and I are planning on what to sell at the yard sale that we're having before we leave. So, anything new with you?"

"Are you planning to sell any of my stuff?"

"No, we actually packed everything from your room. Cause you do have an apartment to yourself and you do need to fill up."

It was relief to hear that my mom wasn't going to throw or sell my stuff.

"Well, I do have surprising news for you. You may or may not like the news cause you think I'm too young but I have waited for this moment. And it finally came!"

I was hoping my mom was really calm before I tell her about my engagement.

"What is it honey?" I could tell my mom was anxious.

"Kendall proposed to me tonight, and I said Yes. Please don't be upset with me, I know that we're still young and all but he did say we didn't have to get married right away and..."

My mom interrupted me.

"Kendall? As in Kendall Knight? As in Jennifer Knight's son from across the street?"

"Yeah." I forgot to tell my mom that I met the boys at Palmwoods.

"Honey…" Mom paused for awhile, I guess she trying to find the words to say. "… I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She squealed with excitement.

"Wait… did you just say that you're happy for me?" I was confused because I thought my mom would be mad at me.

"Didn't you hear me? I AM happy for you! Honey, I know how much you love Kendall after all these years, so… why wouldn't I be happy for you."

I love the fact that my mom can understand me.

"I'm so glad that you're happy… At first, I thought you would be mad or disappointed but your not and that's a good thing."

My mom asked how Kendall proposed, I explained how everything went today and she said that I should take a picture of the rock on my finger and send it to her.

"WOW, that ring is gorgeous! He's definitely a keeper." By the sound of her voice, she was happy for me.

I checked the time and it was already 11:27.

"Well mom, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you mom!"

"Love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight."

We both hung up and I called Kendall to see if he went back to the guest beach house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

My phone rang, I checked to see who it was and it was Deanna. I picked up the call.

"Hey babe… did you call your mom?"

"Yes I called her and guess what?"

"What?"

"My mom is happy for us. Can you believe that? She's happy!"

"She is? That's great!" I was relieved to know that Deanna's mom approved of our engagement.

"Where are you? Are you in the house?"

"Yeah… I'm in bed already, thinking…"

"thinking about what?"

"I'm thinking about you in a beautiful white gown…" I smiled.

"Aww… well that won't be happen until probably maybe in a year or two."

"You're a party pooper." I joked.

"HA HA HA, very funny. Anyways, I was thinking that maybe we can spend time at the beach tomorrow."

"Of course, we can spend tomorrow at the beach. I did bring you here to Malibu, didn't I?

"Yes, you did. Well… I'm going to sleep. I'm kinda tired. I'll see you later?"

"Ok then, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, future Mrs. Knight."

I could tell she was smiling on the other line.

"Goodnight Kendall."

We both hung up the phone.

I'm happy now that we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. I'm just happier that her mom approves our relationship and that Deanna said yes to my proposal.

"I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE EAVESDROPPING!" I shouted to the boys outside my door.

"Come hang out with us in the living room." Carlos shouted back.

"K, I'm coming."

I got out of bed, went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Logan.

"So when is the wedding?" James jokingly asked.

"HA HA."

"Man, we're just so happy for you." Logan patted my back.

"Yup, good things come to those who wait. And you definitely waited for a long time." James stated.

I smiled. Carlos got popcorn and Logan turned on the TV. None of us were tired or sleepy yet. So we watched TV until we got tired.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Kendall's POV**:

I opened my eyes and I was still on the couch, I checked my phone and it was 11:43 in the morning. I got 5 missed calls and it was from Deanna. The boys were still asleep. I tried waking them up.

"HEY, you guys… WAKE UP!" I tried pushing and poking them.

"Ohh mann… it's 11:44 and we wasted the whole morning." James was still tired as he tried getting up.

We all got up and got dressed as fast as we could. And then within 15 minutes we got out of the guest house to the main house. James knocked on the door.

"Nobody is answering."

We then see Camille coming from the beach.

"HEY GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" Camille shouted and waved at us.

We ran over to her and we see Deanna and Annie in the water. It's already a good thing I have my swim trunks on. Camille took Logan's hand and both of them ran straight to the water. Me and James ran straight to our girls. Carlos went straight to the food on the picnic table.

"Hey beautiful. Nice swimsuit." I winked at her.

She laughed and kissed me.

After a few minutes, we got out of the water.

"I am super hungry."

"Well, I can tell because I called you like 5 times, we peeked in the guest house, and you guys were still sleeping."

Deanna went to go play volleyball with Carlos, Annie & Camille. While me, Logan, and James ate.

"Dang Deanna, you're good!" Carlos shouted from the other side of the net.

"Well, I did play volleyball and was on the volleyball High School team after you guys left." She shouted back.

"You did? You never told us that." James shouted.

"Well, I had to find something to do and plus, I was lonely without you guys."

After finishing eating... Me, Logan, and James thought about how we should have separate dates tonight instead going out to dinner as a whole.

"I get dibs in the main house." James demanded he get Annie's house, although it is his girlfriend's house.

"I'll get the beach," I said. "Deanna, wanted to spend time at the beach tonight."

"Well then, that leaves me the guest house with Camille." Logan smiled.

I looked at Deanna while she was playing volleyball and tried to think of a plan on what to do on romantic night with her on the beach.

"Wait… what about Carlos? We can't just leave him?" James asked.

We forgot about Carlos.

"Well maybe we can give him some money so that he can go out tonight." Logan suggested.

"Ok. We'll give Carlos 10 dollars from each of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

I got washed up and dressed for tonight's dinner. I wore a beach dress and another bathing suit underneath, just in case.

I said bye to Annie and Camille, as I made my way out. I met up with Kendall.

Kendall looked up, "Well, don't you look beautiful tonight."

I hugged him and he kissed me.

"I see you made a fire side, a romantic dinner on the picnic table and a beach blanket and towels. I don't suppose we're going in the water again…"

"Maybe… maybe not." He said jokingly.

We had dinner first, then we went in the water & splashed around. Few minutes, we dried off and then sat around the fire on the beach blanket. I sat on his lap facing him, we looked into each other's eyes as we moved our face closer, putting our foreheads pressed against each other. I can hear him breathing heavily, knowing that his heart was beating fast. He kissed passionately like there's no tomorrow. Few minutes later, we stopped to lay down. I laid down beside him Iand placed my head on his chest.

"Well, future Mrs. Knight, what do you want to do now?"

"Keep calling me "_Future Mrs. Knight,_" we'll probably get married next month!" I smiled.

The fire started fading away.

He sang NOTHING EVEN MATTERS as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

The sun started to rise up, as I woke up. Deanna was still asleep. I gently moved my arms, so I could pick her up and carry her back to the house.

Half way to the house, she started to wake up.

"Well is this how you're going to carry me on our honeymoon?" She teasingly asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I looked at Deanna, her eyes was still close.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She responded back.

It was a long way from the beach to the house and I realized to pee.

"Hey babe, I kinda need you to walk now."

"Why? I feel comfortable. Don't put me down. Pretty please."

"But I have to." I put Deanna's legs down for her to stand. She pouted.

"Cause I really need to go pee badly, I'll see you in the house." And so I ran off leaving Deanna to walk.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Kendall's POV**:

I ran into the guest house where I saw Logan in the living room.

"Hey Ken…" his voice trailed off as I ran past by him trying to get to the bathroom.

Almost 30 minutes after peeing, brushing my teeth, showering & getting dress, I went back to the living room. I found Camille and Kendall sitting on the couch together.

"Why were you running?" Logan asked.

"There are no bathrooms on the beach, is there?" I sarcastically asked Logan.

"Well… not unless you go in the water." Logan laughed.

"Eww, Logie. You are so gross!" Camille slapped Logan across his right arm.

"Did you guys eat breakfast yet?" I asked to the both of them.

"No, we were waiting for you. So we could go to the main house together." Camille stood up from the couch.

"Oh, ok. Let's go then." I put on some flip flops.

The three of us walked over to Annie's house. Camille knocked and Annie opened door.

"Hey guys!" Annie greeted us with a smile on her face. "James is cooking breakfast. Camille, you wanna help me set up the table?"

"Sure." Camille and Annie walked off.

Annie looked back towards me, "Hey Kendall, If you're wondering where Deanna is, she's still upstairs getting ready."

"K, thanks." I ran straight upstairs to Deanna's room.

I knocked on the door and went inside the room. She was no where in sight.

"BOO!" Deanna jumped out of the closet.

I didn't jump or scream, I turn around facing her.

"Aww, you weren't scared. You're no fun!" She gave me a hug.

"I love you too." I kissed her on top of her head.

"So did you use the bathroom?" She jokingly asked as she looked up to my face.

"Yes, I did. I peed, brushed my teeth & showered." I smiled as I gazed into her eyes.

Our face came closer, as we were almost about to kiss.

Carlos knocked on the door. "Hey you two lovebirds, breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, we're coming!" Deanna bit her lower lip.

I pouted. I wanted to make out with her but instead we went downstairs.

We took our seats around the table and started eating breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

"Shoot. I forgot to call my mom. Ugh, I think I'm going to call her right now." I got up and left the table, I went back upstairs to my room.

I called my mom and I told her about last night's date with Kendall. She told me that she was flying out to L.A. tomorrow.

"I thought you were coming this weekend!"

"Yeah, today is Friday. I guess spending time with Kendall makes you forget things, huh?"

I smiled when she said that.

"Are you coming to pick us up at the airport? I would love to see the boys, Katie, and Jennifer."

"Uhm, yeah. Definitely."

"Ok, then see you tomorrow sweetie. Love you take care."

"Bye mom."

I went back to the kitchen, and ate breakfast. After breakfast, I told them how my mom and the rest of my family are flying out to L.A. tomorrow. Logan suggested that we leave today.

"I wanna come meet your family." Annie is probably the nicest friend you'll ever have. "Let me go ask my dad." Annie went off to call her dad for permission.

"I can't wait to see your brother again! Is your sister single by the way?" My brother, Jaden and my sister, Jen, were twins. Both of them are two years younger than me. Carlos enjoys doing stupid stuff with Jaden, and Carlos had always liked my sister. Jen even had a thing for Carlos.

"Yes, she is single. You might be lucky enough to be with her."

"OHHH YESS!" Carlos was happy to hear that.

Annie came back,"He said yes! Lets get packing!"

Kendall went with me to help me pack first. As soon as we enter my room, he grabbed my waist from behind and closed the door.

"So, where were we?" Kendall whispered in my ear.

I turned around, and as soon as our lips were about to lock.

Camille shouted, "Save it for the honeymoon!"

We both pouted and started packing. After we packed my stuff, Kendall headed off to the other house to pack. Everyone was done packing and the boys put our stuff in the trunk. We then head off back to L.A.

We got to the Palmwoods and luckily I saw Mrs. Knight. I went up to her and told her that my mom was coming into town tomorrow. Mrs. Knight was excited to have her bestfriend be with her again.

Kendall took my luggage and headed off to my apartment.

"You know someday, we're going to live together before we get married?" He winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>:

We got to Deanna's door, and got inside.

I put down our luggage, grabbed Deanna and put her on my lap as I sat on the couch, "I told my mom that I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Good, cause I don't want to be lonely tonight. On a scale from 1 to 10 on how much you love me." She grinned.

"Infinity." I kissed her on the cheek.

Deanna turn on the tv, "Any plans for dinner tonight?"

"Nope, it's just you & me tonight." I tickled her.

"Stop… Kendall! BABY!" She tried pulling herself away.

I got on top of her, as she laid down on the couch.

"So, where were we?" I put my face close to her neck, waiting to give her kisses on the neck.

"I think we were about to make out" She grinned.

I gave her soft kisses on her neck and made my way up to her lips.

By the time I got to her lips, my phone rang.

"Why does this happen every time?" I groaned.

I checked my phone and it was Gustavo. I picked up the call.

"KENDALL! I NEED YOU HERE NOW AND ONLY YOU!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

We both hung up.

"Aww, I don't want you to go." Deanna put her legs around my waist, refusing to let go.

"I don't want to go either. But I have to. If I go to work now, maybe I'll give you the fairytale wedding you always wanted."

"That's goods enough of a reason to let you go now." She smiled.

So she let go, gave her a kiss goodbye and left her apartment . I hopped in my car and head off to Rocque Records. I went inside and found Kelly & Gustavo in his office.

"Hey Gustavo. What's Up?"

"So… I heard that you are getting married?" Gustavo curiously asked.

"Well, not right away…"

"You and Jo are to young to be engaged." Kelly stated.

"Oh, me and Jo broke up."

"Then who are getting married to?" Gustavo asked.

I looked at Kelly, "Remember on our to the photoshoot, Carlos pointed out the play, Romeo & Juliet. And We told you that we did a school play on Romeo and Juliet, and I was afraid to kiss a girl, who happened to be my bestfriend at the time."

"Oh yeah." Kelly remembered.

"Well, Deanna happens to be here because a talent manager happened to bump into Deanna. and offer her to come her."

Gustavo interrupted me, "Well, since you're not dating Jo anymore. You're either going to have to break up with your fiancée or you have to date her secretly."

"What, Why?"

"Well since you are the leader of the group, I kinda need you to date a really gorgeous actress. To get Big Time Rush recognized more."

Kelly added, "Kendall, this could be huge for Big Time Rush!"

"Well, Deanna landed a role on Glee."

"I haven't seen her on Glee." Gustavo wasn't going to take a NO for an answer. "Just think about it, ok?"

I nodded my head, left his office and sat on the couch in the lobby.

I thought to myself "_I finally have a Deanna and now I have to break up with her or secretly date her? I know that I should tell her. Plus, her parents are coming to town tomorrow. I don't want to mess things up. But on the other hand, I do want Big Time Rush to be successful, I mean we did fly out here to be successful. But I didn't think I would have to sacrifice something that I love for the band. I already did that once, leaving Deanna in Minnesota and coming here with the boys. But I don't want to do that again. Great, what am I going to do?_"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Kendall's POV**:

I got back to Palmwoods after meeting up with Gustavo. I go to the pool where I saw the boys & the girls.

"HEY KENDALL!" Logan shouted. He waved at me.

I go over to them.

"Well, don't you look ravishing in that itsy bitsy teenie weenie, yellow polka dot bikini." I gave Deanna a wink.

I didn't have the nerve to tell her just yet about what happened at Rocque Records.

"Come inside the pool!" She tugged the bottom of my shorts.

I bend down to give her a kiss. "Let me just change into my trunks first."

I go upstairs to the apartment to change into my trunks. My mom was in the kitchen cooking for dinner.

"Hey Kendall, I'm cooking dinner for all you guys, Annie, Camille, and Deanna. So be sure to be here at 7:30."

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

"Sure sweetie, about what?"

"It's about me and Deanna." I go and sat on the stool at the counter.

"Ok… just so you know. I approve of you two getting married. I knew you two would be together someday. And I can't wait to have grandkids!" My mom had a huge grinned on her face.

I looked down and began to play with my thumbs together. "Well… I don't know if a wedding will happen."

"What? Why? What did you do this time, Kendall Donald Knight?"

"I didn't do anything. Gustavo called and said since I'm the leader of the group I have to either break up with her or date her secretly and have to date a more outgoing and well known celebrity so that Big Time Rush to get notice more."

"Doesn't Gustavo know how much you love Deanna, & how long you waited for this to happen?"

"He has a three month plan." I stick out three fingers out of my right hand, "His three month plan is, I DON'T CARE plan."

"Ohh, he's that insensitive huh?" My mom put some corndogs in the oven for Carlos.

"Yup."

"Well, the only thing you can do is tell Deanna the truth. Well, you're sleeping over her apartment tonight. So, tell her."

"But…"

"No BUTS, Kendall. If you wanna fix this, talk to her."

My mom kissed me on the cheeks as I got up and left to change into my trunks. After changing, I went back downstairs and head straight for the pool. I ran from the elevator in the lobby and jumped into the pool, making a splash.

I grabbed Deanna from behind. "Hey you!"

"Hey." She smiled. "So, what did Gustavo wanted?"

"I'll tell you later, lets just have fun right now, while we can." I kissed her on the cheek.

For about almost an hour, all of us played in the pool. And it was time for dinner.

We all got out of the pool, dried off and headed to the lobby. I took Deanna by her hand and took her to the stairs.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs!" I shouted to the rest of them as they went to the elevator.

I gently pinned Deanna up against the wall and started making out. After a while, Deanna pulled back.

"Aren't we going upstairs for dinner at your place?" She asked.

"I don't want to go to dinner, I wanna stay here with you." I pouted.

"But your mom is…"

I started kissing Deanna again.

* * *

><p><strong>Deanna's POV<strong>:

Kendall wouldn't stop kissing.

I pulled back. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm know something is up. Darian was always kissing aggressively when something was up."

"Well, I'm not Darian."

"Well, I'm not stupid either. And plus, I saw you coming in the lobby like you were frustrated or something." I took one of Kendall's hands, and led him to stairs, where we sat down.

"Ok, here's the thing." Kendall looked me straight in the eyes. "Gustavo knows that me and Jo broke up and that we're engaged…"

"So…there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, there is." Kendall got up and leaned back against the wall. "James and Logan already have girlfriends, so they're cancelled out. Carlos, well… Ehh. As for me, I have to date a 'more, well-known' celebrity. And that would mean, we would either secretly date _OR_ break up. And I don't want to either break up or secretly date you because I LOVE YOU and I wouldn't wanna hurt you." Kendall came back and sat next to me on the stairs and hugged me tightly. "I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to let the band down."

"I'm sure we can figure out something, cause I don't wanna lose you either." I smiled at Kendall, letting him know that everything was going to be alright. I hate the knowing fact what Gustavo is trying to do, but at the same time I understand what Gustavo is doing. "How about we go upstairs to my place, you already have clothes in my apartment anyways, and we just order in pizza?"

"Sounds good to me." Kendall was somewhat ok, knowing that I know what the situation was.

We got to my apartment, I went into my room to get clean pajamas and underwear, went to the bathroom and took a shower while Kendall called his mom and ordered pizza. I got out of the bathroom with my pajamas, and it was Kendall's turn to shower. By the time Kendall got out of the bathroom, the pizza came.

After pizza, we played Wii, Mario Kart.

"Whoever loses, has to... massage the other person." I sticked my hand out to make a deal, Kendall shooked my hand as he agreed.

We played around 5 games, and I lost. Kendall grinned at me, knowing that I lost I had to give him a massage. I sat on the couch first, then he sat in front of me, putting my legs around him. After ten minutes of massage, I was already tired. Surely, he was satisfied. He gave me a piggyback ride to my room, where we laid in bed as I turned the TV on. Kendall starts singing the first verse of "I Know You Know", while singing he gets on top of me '_…I'll slow down when you slow down_…' Kendall's singing starts to fade, he pulled the cover sheets over us, as he looked down at me, he then kissed me throughout the whole night, like there's no tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kendall woke up the next morning next to Deanna, although she was still sleeping. Kendall's phone vibrated, blinking GUSTAVO ROCQUE. Kendall quietly got out of bed and went outside to answer the call. 

Kendall pressed the answer button. "Hello."

"Kendall, I need to come by to my office now to discuss about your situation."

"Look, Gustavo… I don't want to be with any girl bu…"

Gustavo interrupted, "Just get here to my office now!"

"Alright." Kendall rolled his eyes.

Both of them had hang up the phone at the same time. He went back inside to Deanna's room where she was still sleeping. Kendall had checked the time and it was 7:48 in the morning. Although, he didn't want to leave her, he left her a note…

"_Hey Babe,_

_Sorry for leaving so early, Gustavo wanted me to come by to his office._

_If anything happens I'll let you know as soon as I'm done. I love you._

_Kendall."_

Kendall left the note taped to her bedroom, where she can see it. He snuck out quietly out of her apartment and went back to his. The boys, Katie, and his mom were still asleep. Kendall showered, changed into his clothes, ad had a quick breakfast. By the time he was finished, he headed out of Palmwoods.

Within 15 minutes later, he knocked on the door of Gustavo's office.

"Come in!" Kelly shouted.

As soon as Kendall walked in, Kendall sees a blonde chick standing next to Kelly.

"Kendall, I want you to meet Lauren MacFadyen."

Lauren MacFayden was one of the most beautiful 17 year old Hotel Heiress, she is best known by her grandfather, who owns one of the biggest and international chain of full service hotel and resorts.

Kendall immediately dropped his jaw. Kelly closed his jaw for him.

Lauren came up to Kendall and stuck out her hand to greet Kendall. He took her hand and shook it, while gazing into her eyes but he looked at Kelly and Kelly mouthed the word DEANNA, and he almost completely forgot about her.

Gustavo got up from his seat, "I had personally invited your girlfriend Deanna to come later, so that the four of us can discuss matters. But right now, I want you to get to know Lauren, so that you two can be comfortable around each other."

Kendall chuckled, "You know Gustavo, I don't think this is a good idea. I think James should be dating Lauren."

"Nonsense, remember you ARE the bad boy in the group!" Gustavo had pushed Lauren and Kendall out of his office.

Kendall and Lauren were out in the lobby, sitting on the couch getting to know each other. Kendall was nervous; he didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to tell Lauren about Deanna.

Lauren pointed out his green eyes, "You pretty green eyes."

Kendall nodded his head, "Thanks." Kendall decided to tell Lauren about Deanna, he wanted to let her know that he had a girlfriend.

"You know Lauren, you are beautiful and all… but I have something to tell you." Kendall took a deep breath but by the time he let it out…

"You have a girlfriend, don't you? And she is an upcoming actress, right?" Lauren smirked.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Kendall was confused.

"Kelly told me everything, so don't worry about it. I know the situation. I wouldn't have agreed to come here if Gustavo had told me about it."

Kendall was relieved that Kelly told Lauren. But Kendall questioned to himself why Gustavo didn't tell Lauren that he had a girlfriend.

Deanna had woken up. She had noticed that Kendall disappeared, she got up and thought to see if he was in the kitchen, but she found a note he left on the door, she read it. Once she was done, she thought "_I'm pretty sure that nothing will happen and Kendall will settle this situation._" She went to get her phone the night table and found a voice mail from Gustavo Rocque. She had dialed her voicemail…

"_Hi Deanna, this is Gustavo Rocque. I wanted to invite to come by to my office around 10 o'clock so that we can discuss this relationship situation"_

She hanged up the phone, check to see what time is it and it was already 9:38. So she decided to get ready. Luckily, she her family's flight doesn't get in until later in the afternoon. By the time she was done getting ready, she had Gustavo to let her know that she was on her way.

Gustavo had come out of his office to let Kendall and Lauren know that Deanna was coming. So, Lauren had to go back inside the office, as Kendall was outside of Rocque Records waiting for Deanna.

As Deanna's taxi car pulled up, she immediately saw Kendall waiting for her. She got out of the car and went up to Kendall.

"Hey you, I thought you were inside Gustavo's office." Deanna gave Kendall a kiss. Kendall took her by the hand as they both went inside Rocque Records.

"Yeah but I wanted to wait for you outside." He smiled at her, while they walked into the elevator to go up to the studio.

By the time they got up to the 8th floor, they got out and headed straight to Gustavo's office. As they walked through the hall, Deanna was amazed how the studio looked like.

"Hey, there's your poster on the wall!" Deanna pointed out.

"Yupp." Kendall smiled back.

Kendall opened the to the office.

"Deanna! Hi, it's so nice to _finally_ meet you in person! I'm Gustavo and this is my assistant, Kelly."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Deanna smiled back as she shook hands with Gustavo and Kelly. She then took a seat, Kendall had sat next to her.

Gustavo decided to go first, "Deanna, I just want you to know that I respect the relationship you have with Kendall. I know you two had been bestfriends since you were both little and now, you're together. I don't want you to get mad. But for Big Time Rush to gain more publicity, Kendall has to go out with the most known girl in the world, Lauren MacFadyen." Gustavo had pointed out to her, as Lauren wave at Deanna. Deanna, in her mind was getting frustrated but on the outside she was acting like everything was fine.

"Deanna, I want your approval to let Kendall go out with Lauren. I'm not asking you to break up, I mean you two can go out but not publicly."

Deanna didn't want to say NO but she didn't want to say YES. But she wanted Kendall to still be in the group. Deanna gave Kendall a sad look, and she looked at Lauren and back to Gustavo.

Deanna finally answered YES. Once she gave her answer, she got up and walked out of the office without saying anything. Kendall tried to chase her, but by the time he got outside, she was gone. Deanna wasn't really gone, instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs, going half way down, she stopped and sat down on the steps and began to cry out her tears.

Kendall didn't know why she left like that, he tried calling her phone. But no answered.

Logan, Carlos and James had gotten to the studio where they saw Kendall in the corner banging his head against the wall.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After almost 20 minutes sitting on the stairwell, Deanna got up and wiped tears ad decided to go back to the Palmwoods and start packing. She decided to live with her parents as soon as they get here. As soon as she got outside, she tried calling for a taxi. A taxi stopped across the street, Deanna started crossing the street when all a sudden a driver in car, that was speeding and being chased by a police, tried hitting the brakes as soon as he saw Deanna walking across, but it was too late. The car stopped, Deanna lay down on the street with blood streaming on the road. The police called the paramedics. Sirens were being heard afar, but unfortunately all four of the boys were already in the studio recording.

Kendall tried pulling himself together while singing the new song. Gustavo didn't really much care how Kendall felt but he did care that he needed to get it together for this song.

"OKAY! STOP!" Gustavo stopped the recording. "Kendall, you obviously are not ready to sing this song, so… I suggest that you spend the whole day with Lauren."

Kendall slumped down against the wall, "Ugh, I don't want too. I want to be with Deanna!" Kendall groaned, he just wanted to see if Deanna was alright.

"Who's Lauren?" Carlos was confused.

"Lauren MacFadyen, the hotel heiress." Kelly said, as she was dialing Deanna's number to see if Deanna would answer her call, since apparently she wasn't answering Kendall's. "Sorry, Kendall… still no answer."

Kendall groaned again.

"LAAUUUREEENNN!" Gustavo shouted.

Lauren had come in the recording booth.

Gustavo opened the door to get Kendall, "How about you and Kendall take a stroll down the street. Help him get his mind off Deanna."

James had a sparkle in his eyes when he stared straight at Lauren.

"New girl, NICE!" Logan and Carlos gave each other a high five in the air.

As Lauren and Kendall went out of the building, Deanna's accident was no where in sight. Deanna was already in the hospital, the nurses didn't know who to call, she was unconscious and had to be taken to operating room immediately.

It was already afternoon, and Deanna's family plane had touched in LAX. As soon as they got out of the plane, Deanna's mom started calling Deanna's phone to see if she was already here to pick them up, but no answer. She called continue to call her daughter at least 4 more times, but still no response. So she decided to call Deanna's agent, Debra, to see if she knew where Deanna was. Debra picked up the phone.

"Hi Debra, this Mrs. Jonas."

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Jonas. I assume you're here in LA."

"Yeah, we're here and I was wondering if you know where Deanna is at. She was supposed to be her at LAX to pick us up, I tried calling her phone but there's no answer." Mrs. Jonas started to pace back and forth.

"I tried calling her too, this morning. But she hasn't returned my call. I'll go check to see if she's at the Palmwoods. Meanwhile, I'll call a limo service to pick you up at the airport. I'll see you later."

"Thank you, Debra."

They both hung up.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Lauren were out talking a walk in the park. Although, Kendall didn't want to be Lauren, he sucked it up and tried to have fun with her.

"I know you don't want to be here in the park with me." Lauren led Kendall to a bench to sit down.

"It's not that I don't wanna be here with you, it's just that I just wanna know if Deanna is alright."

"Yeah, she walked out pretty upset. And Gustavo didn't care much that she left like that; all he cared about was her decision for you."

"Yup, that's Gustavo. He pretty much doesn't care about anything unless it's for the company."

Lauren took Kendall's hand trying to comfort him; he placed his head on her shoulder and cried out. 30 minutes later, they went back to Rocque Records. Logan, James, and Carlos were waiting for Kendall in the lobby; they had finished their solo parts for the song.

Logan saw Kendall and waved his hand in the air to catch Kendall's attention. Kendall saw Logan's hand and said goodbye to Lauren. Kendall walked over to the boys.

James got up and put his arm around Kendall, "When you and Lauren break up, let me know ahead of time so that I could comfort her when you're gone."

Logan and Carlos got up and told Kendall that they have to finish their recording tomorrow. They all walked to the parking lot and the got in the Big Time Rush mobile and headed back to the Palmwoods.

Deanna's family, along with Deanna's mom's boyfriend had arrived at the Palmwoods and saw Debra.

"Hi Debra." Mrs. Jonas greeted Debra with a hug.

"Hi Ms. Jonas. I talked to Mr. Bitters, the hotel manager and he told me that Deanna left this morning."

Deanna's mom started to get worried. Meanwhile she saw Jennifer Knight coming out of the elevator.

"Jennifer Knight? Is that you?" Carol was double checking to see if that was her bestfriend.

"Carol Jonas? Oh my goodness, that is you! How are you?" Jennifer was excited to Carol.

"I'm good but worried, Deanna hasn't picked up my calls, and even her agent has been calling her, but no response."

The boys walked in and see Deanna's family, agent, and Kendall's mom. The boys greeted Deanna's family with joy. Especially Carlos, who was happy to see Deanna's sister Cathy.

"Hey Kendall, do you know where Deanna is? Her mom and her agent tried calling her but she hasn't picked up her phone."

"Well, I know why she hasn't picked her phone when I tried to call her but she should be able to answer your calls, that's strange." Kendall told them what happened this morning at Rocque Records.

After telling them about this morning, Kendall went to the lobby couch to lay down with sadness, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas started getting worried that their child might be out there, sad and not knowing where she's going, Debra tried calling her again, but still no answer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Deanna's family, and Kendall were starting to get worried about Deanna. All of them, even Camille and the boys had tried calling her, but no luck. Channel 2, CBS News, was on and Mr. Bitters had turn up the volume of the TV in the lobby to hear the weather. After the weather was done, one of the anchors had reported about the incident that happened this morning in front of Rocque Records.

"_Tragedy had struck in front Rocque Records this morning. 16 year old, Deanna Jonas, was hit by a speeding car. The driver of the car was being chased by the police before the incident happened…"_

As the anchor continue to give details on what happened, every single person in the lobby had their eyes glued to the TV. When the report is over, Carol was tempted to go to the police station right away, but at the same time she remained calm. Kendall, on the other hand, shed a tear with anger across his face, knowing that if Gustavo hadn't invite her to come over then this wouldn't happen, she would still be here with her family and right next to him. Kendall now knows that his fiancée is in the hospital, although does not know if she is dead or alive.

"Kendall…" Carol remained strong, not letting a tear come out of her eyes. "You take Liz and Joseph with you to the hospital near Rocque Records. And if Deanna is there, give me call. Me and Dan will go to the Police Station to see what really happened."

Mrs. Knight took Deanna's mom and her boyfriend, along with Debra to the Police Station. Kendall took Deanna's siblings, along with guys and Camille to the hospital. Logan had called Kelly to inform Gustavo about what happened.

"Kelly said that they will be there right away." Logan had hung up the phone. James was driving as fast as he could without getting caught speeding. "Hang in there, Kendall. She's going to be alright." Camille comforted Kendall. Kendall was still in the state shock. Deanna's sibling, Liz and Joe, were worried about their big sister. Both of them tried to occupy themselves by the fascination of Hollywood. Carlos was trying to make conversation with Liz, he didn't know what to say despite the situation that is happening right now.

They all got to the lobby of the hospital; Kelly and Gustavo were already there. Kelly walks toward to them, "I just talked to the receptionist and Deanna is here. But she said that only family goes first." Everyone didn't know whether Joe and Liz goes up to see her first, since they are family but at the same time, Kendall should go first, since Deanna is his fiancée. Liz and Joe had a discussion where they think Kendall should go in first while they call their mom, they both agreed and told Kendall. Kendall nodded at them, he approached to the receptionist counter. The rest of them had taken a seat in the waiting area.

"Hi. I'm Kendall Knight and I'm here for Deanna Jonas and well, I'm her fiancée. Her family will be here as soon as possible." One of the nurses had got out of the counter to walk with Kendall to Deanna's room. As they were walking, the nurse was explaining Deanna's condition and what happened in the operating room. "Well here's her room." The nurse had opened the door for Kendall to walk, as he walked towards Deanna, the nurse closed the door behind him. He stood there by her bedside looking at the condition she was in.

Even though she had cuts around her face, she was sleeping like angel. "This is my entire fault…" He sat down, took her hand and placed it against his cheek. "I wish you hadn't said Yes to Gustavo. Why did you have to say yes?" Tears rolled down from his eyes.

About an hour later, Deanna's family had come up to the room. Carol was in state of shock to find her daughter in critical condition. Liz began to shed a tear. Kendall had left the room to give the family some time alone. He went back to his friends. He had informed what the nurse had told him, and Gustavo, for once, felt guilty inside. Gustavo had the thought of how Kendall explained to him that he didn't even want to date Lauren. Liz had come down to tell them that all of them can see Deanna.

They all got to the room. Deanna was surrounded by her family and friends. They were all grateful to the doctor to even let them all in Deanna's room. Gustavo apologized to Deanna's family about what happened in his office this morning; he even thought this was his fault, which apparently it was. 45 minutes later Deanna's EKG went dead. Nurses and doctors rushed in the room, everyone was being pushed out of the room by nurses. They all looked through the window, seeing the hospital staff doing their best to keep her alive. The doctor looked up and headed out the door, "I'm sorry everyone. We did the best we could to keep her alive but even after surgery her heart was too weak. Once again, I'm sorry." Deanna's mom broke out into tears, as well as her Liz. Carlos went to comfort Liz, while Joe was trying to hold back his tears. On the other hand, Kendall was frustrated, filled with anger that he ran to go outside, Logan, Camille and James ran after him. As soon as Kendall gout outside, he immediately got into the car, shift the gear into drive, and crashed himself into the side of hospital building. Logan, Camille and James could not believe their eyes. Kendall killed himself, so that he could be Deanna. Nurses, Paramedics, and Doctors rushed Kendall inside the operating room, but it was already too late. Kendall was dead.

_But for some strange reason…_ Kendall heard Deanna's shouting at him.

"Hey you, wake up! You're gonna be late for work! Gustavo is going to kill you! And don't forget we still have to pick up my family from the airport." Kendall woke up in Deanna's apartment, everything was dream. Kendall went to the kitchen to check if Deanna was there. Deanna was making breakfast, "Well… you sure overslept. Did you have a goodnight sleep? Anyways, you better go back to your apartment to get dress and GO TO WORK!" Kendall was filled with joy, he ran to her and picked her up; "I love you, you know that?." Deanna was in confusion, "Of course, I know that you love me, and… I love you too."

Kendall went back to the bedroom and checked his phone and immediately called Gustavo. "Hey Gustavo, its Kendall. About dating Lauren, I don't think it's going to work out."

Gustavo was discompose as to what Kendall was talking about. "Uhh Kendell, what are you talking about? And who is Lauren? I thought you were dating Deanna?."

"Yeah, I am dating her. But I thought you wanted me to date someone else…"

"Well, I thought about it and you won't be dating anybody."

Kendall was ecstatic to hear that he doesn't have to date anyone but his beautiful fiancée. "If you don't mind, I'll be coming in late."

"Yeah yeah whatever, see you later in the studio."

Gustavo and Kendall both hung up.

He still can't believe that everything happened was a dream. He thought for sure that Deanna died, and then he killed himself and expected Deanna to come back alive and kill herself, just like Romeo and Juliet. But Kendall was happy that it was dream. Kendall went back outside to join Deanna for some breakfast.

And yeah, duhh… they live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
